A secritive friendship
by Delirious Akuto
Summary: Yu Yu and inu crossover. Sango and Hiei are best friends but will there friendship hit rock bottom when secrets are reviled Sorry I suck at spelling and summarys.
1. Ice cream shop

**Authors note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho.**

**This is my first fanfic so it may not be as good as others.**

**Chapter1 Ice cream shop**

"Good morning class today you will be learning about the Shikon no tama jewel!" the teacher said enthusiastically.

Hiei was sitting in his chair looking out the window with his feet on his table and one hand on his sword.

"Hiei." finally he thought and looked at the girl who said his name she was wearing a black shirt that said 'Take a picture it last longer' with a camera on it. and had baggy black pants that had a lot of pockets. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and had eye makeup on she also had a necklace on but he only saw the golden chain. "Do you wanna ditch class?" she asked.

"Hn."Hiei said. So they both got up and walked out of class the teacher didn't care. Yusuke not far behind them. When they got into the hallway Yusuke said "you guys tryin to ditch me or somethin."

The girl looked at him and smirked "well we weren't..." she said looking at him. "but.. NOW WE ARE!" she said fast and loud she grabbed Hiei and ran out of the school she jumped on the motorcycle Hiei sighed she does this every week he got on the motorcycle because he didn't want to stay at school she pulled out not even bothering to put helmets on and left the parking lot.

With Yusuke

Yusuke was left glaring at the direction they left he sighed and said "Sango why do you do this every week." He said mostly to him self. He walked out of the school and went to go look for Kuwabara.

With Sango and Hiei

She stopped in front of an ice cream shop laughing Hiei just rolled his eyes thinking baka onna she is so childish and got off the motorcycle she got off after she stopped laughing and grabbed his wrist and went into the ice cream shop. They waited in line in silence until Hiei broke it "Hn, onna why do you have to hold my wist." showing no emotion even though he was curious. She looked at him and sighed "because..." she looked away as if thinking of something "remember last time?" she said and turned back to him.

Flash back

They both walked into an ice cream shop after shopping for food. She had her hands full so she just stood in line with grocery bag's. Hiei being the ice cream lover he is and the line hater he is goes and grabs one of those tubs of ice cream (that the workers scoop out of.) and workers are trying to get him out but he gives them death glares and threats and they all go running including the costumers he is sitting on the counter eating his ice cream he could sense someone staring at him he knew who but he just ignored her he looked up to see if she was mad or angry but didn't look up far enough to be noticed she was staring blankly at him but she did look tired he tried to push back the guilty feeling of making this day hard for her he kept eating his ice cream to ignore it.

When he heard a loud 'THUD' he looked up to see Sango standing right in front of him (she dropped the groceries) he blushed slightly from how close they were she didn't seem to notice she jumped up on the counter beside him and started eating some ice cream from the tub he had in his lap he glared at her why doesn't she get her own sweet snow but when she looked up at him she was smiling at him he could feel his heart skip a beat he stopped glaring at her and stared at her she was still eating ice cream her eyes closed in joy that she is eating he thought to him self that look suits her even though he denied it he thought she was the most beautiful women he has ever seen but as much as he denied it he thought about her more. That day was the day he realized how beautiful she was.

End flash back

"Hn." he said and she smirked finally it was there turn they got two extra large ice creams she was still holding his wrist he grabbed his ice cream with the hand that she was not holding on to they walked out of the ice cream shop Hiei was staring at his ice cream wanting to eat it but couldn't since Sango had his other hand she let go and he sat on a bench and gobbled down his ice cream like a starving dog. Sango looks at him gobbling it down like there wont be any more the next day she chuckles at how funny he looked she sat down next to him smirked and said "last I heard there is plenty of ice cream left in the world."

Hiei glared at her and then said "last I heard smart asses like you dont live very long."her smirk was gone and now they were having a glaring contest. Why is he such a dumb ass she thought. She sighed and looked away she could see him smirk in the corner of her eye "Hn weak onna." instead of glaring and yell at him she decided to just look up at the sky.

She looked at him aging and saw he was still gobbling down his ice cream or as he called it sweet snow. She laughed inside and then looked back up to the sky even though we fight he is still a good friend he is probably my best friend even though we fight but I like arguing with him he is probably my only friend that actually argues with me wich I like the challenge. She sighed but even though we are really close he still doesn't know me as well as he thinks he dose she looked down at her ice cream and twisted her spoon in it I should of told him a long time ago but I just thought it would present itself but I was wrong its been 2 years and I still haven't told him she mental slapped her self I am so stupid no wonder he calls me baka all the time. She looked at him of course he has some weird things he dose like wear that black cloak and have a sword with him at all times he told me it was for protection but I cant help but wonder she looked back up at the sky. Maybe Inuyasha was right and he is hiding something from me.

Flash back

"Sango can I talk to you for a minute." Inuyasha said in a calm voice which confused her because he rarely talked to like that.

"Umm ok Inuyasha." I said a little confused I walked over to him he went out side so no one could her our conversation. "Well.. what do you want to talk to me about?" I said curious why he wanted to talk to me.

"Well I know you and Hiei are getting a closer relationship but I think you should be... careful." he said trying to find the right words to say.

"What?" I said confused. "why would I have to be careful around him?" I said confused and angry that he didn't trust Hiei.

"Sango I think he has secrets that you dont know about and he seems to be hiding things from all of us and..." I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips I saw him blush a little but I ignored it.

"Inuyasha I know he is weird but it doesn't mean I shouldn't trust him. He is quiet but that is just his personality." I said it trying to convince my self that he isn't hiding any thing.

He grabbed my wrist and put my had away from his face and said "Sango just promise me you will be careful I ... I dont want anything to happen to you." he said in a very low but soft voice.

I smiled at him and hugged him I could see him blush but I ignored it "I promise but Hiei is not hiding anything." I said and let go of him and walked back inside the arcade.

End flash back

Well I am the secretive one not him but maybe he is hiding something it would make me feel a lot better if he was. I turned to him to see him staring at the ice cream that I was twirling around with my spoon.

When Sango was thinking

Dammit my sweet snow is gone. Maybe Sango will give me hers he thought. He turned to see her deep in thought. Lets find out what she is thinking he thought and used his Jagan Eye. All of a sudden he sees Inuyasha and Sango talking this must be a flash back or something he thought then he heard Inuyasha speak.

"Sango I Think he has secrets that you dont know about and he seems to be hiding things from all of us and..." Sango put her finger on his lips that mad Hiei want to cut off Inuyashas head even though he did not know why.

"Inuyasha I know he is weird but it doesn't mean I shouldn't trust him. He is quiet but that is his personality." she said I wonder who they are talking about he thought who ever it is she trusts him a feeling he feels a lot rised up from him to kill but not just anyone the person she trusts he didn't understand why though.

Inuyasha put her hand away from his face which calmed him down more. "Sango just promise me you will be careful I... I dont want anything to happen to you." he said in a very low voice and calm which he never heard so it was odd.

She smiled and hugged him and Hiei saw him blush which made him furious it was taking every thing he had to hold him self back from slicing his head off. "I promise but Hiei is not hiding anything." she said and left at that moment he stopped reading her mind and felt a lot of emotions like betrayal, anger that she did not trust him fear of if he will hurt her he was staring at her when until she started to twirl around her spoon in the ice cream which got him staring at the ice cream. He looked back up at her she was looking at him blankly and then smiled and said "Here I wont finish it." she said and handed me the ice cream. I grabbed it and started eating it still thinking about what I should do about my secret and what it will do to our friendship even though he never realy cares about that she was different to him and he knew it even though he would never admit it.

Both of them were thinking about what to do tell or not.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara

"YES I BEAT YOUR HIGH SCORE!" Kuwabara said after he beat Yusuke high score even though it took awhile. "Finally" Yusuke said in a relief "can we go now." Yusuke said while sitting on a chair looking extremely board. Since he had already played all the games and beat most of the high scores. So he was waching Kuwabara try to beat his high score and it took a realy long time.

"OK" Kuwabara said.

"good lets go and find Sango and Hiei there probably at the ice cream shop so lets go." Yusuke said

"Ok " Kuwabara said.

And with that said they walked out of the arcade to go find Sango and Hiei.

**Authors note: so what did you think if it was bad please tell me so I can get better also if you have any suggestions I love to hear them. But please dont be too mean. Also sorry it was realy boring Its the beging so it has to be boring for me at least.  
**

**Please Review!**


	2. Sango's and Hiei's errr relationship

**Authors note: Hi I am back and thanks for the reviews and I hope you will enjoy this one more than the last chapter. **

**To be more specific Keke Koormie thanks for your review I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey Sango and Hiei what you guys up to another one of your glaring contest." Yuskue said in a humorous way that made Sango and Hiei glare at him. "WHAT?" Yuskue said confused and Kawabara was just staring at all of them thinking of a cat or something.

Sango was about to say something but realized it was pointless to explain it to him so instead looked up at the sky back to thinking.

Hiei just did what he usually did "Hn" and ate the rest of his ice cream. Thinking too.

Yuskue was really confused that they weren't arguing with each other and weren't fighting with him. "Ummm... hey guys are you planing to ditch tomorrow or what?" He said trying to make a conversation with them instead of staring at them confused.

Sango looked at him and smiled. "Do you mean the school or you?" she said in a try to be normal tone but was smiling and giggling a little trying not to though. Hiei smirked a little seeing Yuskue glare at her with anger.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny I mean school you baka!" he said in a very frustrated voice.

Sango laughed at his response "Well I dont know why do you ask baka?" she said after she calmed down.

Yuskue glared at her when she said baka why dose she call me that he thought. He sighed "I dont know I was just wondering so what are you guys planing to do after this?" he said.

"Well let me see..." she said looking up at the sky "Oh" she said looking back at him "I remember WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT THATS WHAT BAKA!" She said practicably screaming at him now standing up. Yuskue looked at her dumbfounded not knowing what he said to offend her. He knows how much I hate that question she thought in anger she sighed I shoudent be so hard on him I am throwing my anger out on some one aging she thought ( shes mad at herself for not telling Hiei her secrets) she was about to say sorry when Hiei interrupted her.

"Having another one or your mood swings are you?" he said in an emotionless voice but smirking.

Sango glared at him now she was throwing her anger at some one else that actuly deserved it she thought "Well at least I have emotions unlike a heartless boy like you." she said.

I an instant she was up against a the wall that was behind her with Hiei's hand around her neck. "What did you say onna." Hiei said in a cold voice

"Did I stutter or are you just hard on hearing I said you are a HEARTLESS BOY YOU JAKASS!" she scream the last part out then Hiei's grip got titer she choked. "Then if I am so heartless then I should just kill you right now." Hiei said in a cold voice as his grip got titer.

Sango couldn't breath she couldn't talk or anything she was kicking and trying to get out of his grip Hiei smiled at her struggle he wasn't going to kill her he just wanted her to say sorry.

Yuskue was in shock he had no idea how this came to be all he saw was her on the wall and Hiei strangling her he final pulled himself together "HIEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET HER GO BEFOR YOU KILL HER!" Yuskue scream at Hiei but Hiei didn't budge or even look at him. So Yuskue grabbed Hiei and pulled him off or at least tried but Hiei wouldn't budge "Kawabara give me a hand will you!" Yuskue yelled at him making him come back to reality he came over and helped finally they got Hiei off her she fell to the ground breathing heavy and holding her neck with one hand.

Hiei was very mad that they did that he was so close she was about to say sorry he glared at them and looked at Sango she was glaring at him breathing heavy and holding her neck she finally got up "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BAKA!" She screamed out when she got her breath back.

"Hn." Hiei said in response and looked at her and smirked she was so mad he could see it in her face and her eyes he laughed inside. Then another thought came to mind wow she is so hot when shes mad he thought he meantly slapped himself for thinking that way and looked away from her before she saw him blush.

Sango was furious she had to leave before she punch that cocky bastard in the face. She stormed away in fiery.

"Wow you are realy good at getting her mad." Yuskue said still staring at the direction she left. Hiei glared at him he sighed I should go make sure she doesn't hurt some one he thought and walked in the direction she went.

---------------------------------------------------------With Sango---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was going in a faster pace why dose he make me so mad she thought then she stoped and thought of his smirk she tightened her fists that smirk she thought how I hate it then she thought about it more and sighed and how I love it she thought she growled inwardly. Well I should find some were to go to get rid of my stress she thought as she began to calm down lets see she thought and began walking aging fight demons she thought no Hiei is probably looking for me and I think I should tell him I am a demon slayer instead of him seeing it. She looked around GOT IT! She thought and ran off to the place she was thinking of.

-----------------------------------------------------------With Hiei----------------------------------------------------------------------

Were could this onna baka be he thought. He was using his demon speed since only demons could see him and it not like Sango's a demon ( or is she?) he thought of were Sango might be then he stopped he saw her enter the arcade figures he thought to himself she goes there with Yuskue all the time and plays mindless ningen games he thought they were a wast of time to him.

He went in and saw her on one of those shooting ningen games. He went over to see that she was done with the game she turned to see him and her happy face expression dropped into a mad one "What are you doing here." she said in a cold voice.

"Hn." Hiei said as usual. What dose she think I came here for to play ningen game he thought.

She glared at him "Ok so you were forced to come and check if I was ok cuz Yuskue is scared of me and Kawabaka is just plain dumb." She concluded.

"Hn." was Hiei's answer aging. No he thought well sorta no and yes cuz Yuskue is scared of her and Kawabara is stupid but no on the they told me to come he thought but didn't say it.

She sighed "Well do you want to see what Kurama is doing since school is out." Sango said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Ok lets go we should probably go get Yuskue and Kawabaka." she said to Hiei.

"Hn, if you insist." Hiei said. But personally I think we should leave them there they will just slow us down he thought.

They started walking back to the ice cream shop to pick up Yuskue and Kawabaka ( woops it slipped lol). They walked in silence until Sango broke it "Hey I know this is random but... well do you... have ummm any ummm..." she was cut off by Hiei

"Spit it out onna!" he said irritated by her pausing after every word.

"Well I was jus wondering if you had any secr..." she was cut off aging.

"Hey Sango Hiei Kurama's here!" Yuskue yelled to them when he saw them.

Sango sighed in irritation "COMING!" she yelled back. "I'll ask you later." she said and grabbed his wrist and ran to go see there friends.

"Hello Sango it nice to see you." he said and smiled sweetly.

"Ditto." she said with a sweet smile to match his. ( Kurama is going to have a debate with himself.)

Yoko: wow she amazes me every day and looks hotter with every passing day a perfect mate wouldn't you say Suchi.

Suchi: YOKO!

Yoko: What? You know I'm right.

Suchi: GRRRRRR!

Yoko: What did you give up already?

Suchi: SHUTUP YOKO!

Before Yoko could make a sly comment Sango interrupted it. "Hey were is Kagome, Inuyasha, and last and least Miroku? She asked him curiously.

"Good question." Kurama replied.Yoko: of course its a good question!

Suchi:YOKO! Finally Suchi blocked Yoko from his thoughts. "Maybe we should go look for them Sango." Kurama said calmly.

"Good idea have any thoughts of were they might be?" Sango said.

"Ummm..." Kurama thoughts were interrupted by Hiei.

"Hn, maybe try behind you." Hiei said emotionless. Sango turned around like Kurama did and saw them all. "Hey you guys!" Sango yelled to them. They came over to say hi and chat with one another. Then Kagome pointed out something that made every one think back "Hey you guys remember this is the place Sango and Hiei met." Kagome said.

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was sitting in the ice cream shop with his feet on the table and his chair leaned back and his arms across his chest he was tapping his hands in an irritated manner. "How long is this baka onna going to be." Hiei said in a irritated voice.

Kurama was sitting on his right by a window. "Relax Hiei she should be coming soon you just have to be patient." Kurama said in a cool and relaxed voice.

"Hn, this is a wast of my time to wait for a baka onna." Kagome got up and glared at Hiei (she was sitting across from him and inuyasha on the right of her and Miroku on her left and Yuskue was sitting on Hiei's left.) Hiei glaring back "I am going to get some ice cream why we wait Miroku Inuyasha can you come with me?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice. They both agreed and went with her out of ear shot Yuskue was the first to speak. "Do you think we are going to get called to do spirt work?" Yuskue asked.

"I hope not I think there starting to get suspicious specially Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku but Sango doesn't seem to notice..." He was interrupted be Hiei.

"Sounds like this Sango onna is a baka like Kuawabaka." Hiei said.

"Well she also goes places and make up excesses so maybe she is focusing on her excesses instead of ours." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said. But still thought she was a baka and this was a big wast of time he could be doing a mission right now but instead he is waiting for a ningen onna thats a baka. He thought. ( 'means telepathic speaking') 'Shes not a baka Hiei you will like her she is a lot more strong willed than Kagome and is not as fussy as Kagome actually I never heard her fuss' Kurama said. ' Stop defending a ningen onna they are the same weak and worthless' Hiei said. 'You will change your mind when you meet her' Kurama said. 'Hn' Hiei said.

Hiei decided since she wasn't coming any time soon he should use the bathroom so he left and when he came back he saw that every one was talkin to a girl in a black shirt that said blood thirsty in red letters and black baggy jeans. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and the weird thing about her is she had a faint smell of demon blood on her.

"Hiei come say hi to Sango." Kurama said he walked over and Sango put her hand out "Its nice to meet you Hiei I'm Sango." she said with a smile on her face.

Hiei just looked at her hand instead of shaking it and said "Hn." at that point she put her hand back to her side and glared at him "Whats your problem buddy." She said in a angry tone.

"Hn." is all he said but he wanted to say you baka but didn't.

Then Sango and Hiei had a glaring contest. What a jerk she thought I should punch him and show him who hes messing with she thought. When I first saw him I new he was going to be a punk. I had to fight like fifty demons before I came her and take a bath a really good bath and I still have there stench. (So she was really irritated and he made it worse.)

She walked over to him and stood in front of him (They were the same hight except Hiei was a inch taller in this story.) And then turned to Kurama and said "I thought you said I would like him and we would become friends." "Well maybe you two should talk more alone." Kurama said and looked at every one and they got up and left and Kurama did to "You two better get along or you cant leave." He said and went out the door to hang out with the rest of them.

"Sometimes I just want to punch that guy." Sango muttered.

"Hn, finally we agree on something." Hiei said.

She looked at him look at that he said hes first words.

"Those weren't my first words onna." He said in a cold words.

She was shock for a moment that made Hiei smirk. Which made her mad. "Well if you talk more people wont think you a retard." She said and smirked. He glared at her onna baka just wants to be killed.

"At least I dont look like a retard when I talk." Hiei said in a sly manner with a smirk.

"O YEA WELL...WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT A BIG... big... BUTHEAD LIKE YOU!" She said trying to think of something smart but failed miserably.

Hiei smirk in a victory kinda way. "Now I know your a retard." He said smirking still. And chuckled a little enough for her to hear it.

"ARRRRRR..." She screamed she was very frustrated this was the first person to actually win her in arguing as much as she liked the challenge she never liked losing. So she did what she dose when she gets mad PUNCH! She just threw a punch at him not knowing what was going to happen. And to her and Hiei's surprise she got him and he fell to the ground now having a bleeding mouth.

"YOU JERK!"Sango said and walked away to get some ice cream since they wouldn't let her out and they seemed to enjoy waching them Which made her even madder.

Hiei was very surprised that she hit him he blocked but not were she hit he was not expecting that and now he had a new found respect for her she was the first ningen onna (that was his age) that hit him.

She came back with two ice creams he thought she was just going to eat both of them because he would but instead she handed one to him. "Hope you like vanilla." she said it still with a little anger.

"Hn." He grabbed the ice cream and sat down she sat across from him and they both sat in silence thinking that they may like this new person.

--------------------------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one laughed at Hiei and Sango after they all discussed it. Hiei and Sango were glaring at every one which made them shutup. "Well I thought you two were gonna be enemies and I was very wrong." Kagome said still a little amused.

"I know who would be a good ally and wouldn't and Hiei wouldn't be a good enemy." Sango said looking at Hiei and smilling. Which made Hiei blush but no one saw it except Kurama and Inuyasha which both glared at him.

"Hn, she proved herself." Hiei said in a emotionless tone. She is a very smart onna or at least smarter than I thought she would be Hiei thought. Everyone knows that was a complement in his book so they didn't get mad at him except for Kagome she thought he should show so more companion but didn't say anything.

"Thanks." Sango said hugging him making him blush aging but no one really notice.

So everyone chatted and argued and fought then everyone had to start to leave. "Hey Sango I was wondering if you could help me show this new kid around since I cant help him after every class." Kagome said.

"Sure I can help I need to find some more people to hang out with you guys are staring to get boring." She said jokingly.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny so I'll see you at school also you cant dich today since your helping me ok?" Kagome said.

"ok." Sango replied. She can be so naggy at times she thought is naggy even a word? She asked herself now having a conversation with herself as Kagome left. She turned around to see Hiei. "So you staying at my house tonight?" she asked. Even though she already new the answer.

"Hn." Hiei replied as she expected. "Alright lets go I need to get up early tomorrow." she said as she was walking home.

**Alright what did you think bad good review please I updated pretty fast at least. Well tell me if you liked it or hated it also if you have any ideas tell me please I love to hear them! I'm thinking of a prom what do you think later in the story of course maybe chapter 5 or something like that. Well tell me what you think and who do you think the new kid should be Bankotsu or Sesshoumaru vote or I'll pick.**

**Please Review!**


	3. The new kid

**Authors Note: Hey I am back. Here is when it starts to get interesting smirk very very good. I have so many things that are going in this story Also to answer the questions Hiei stays the night at her house because he dose not have a home and sometimes he will stay the night at Kurama's but mostly Sango's because he wants to protect her even though he wont admit it and she dose not have a family like him so he stays with her. Also yes inuyasha likes Sango but he is dating Kagome. Also this is a Sango and Hiei cuz they are a very amusing couple and I would never put Sango and Miroku together I am childish not dumb to me Sango is to good for that perv. Oh and should Kikyo be in it and if so should she be good or bad or end up with inuyasha? Also should Bankotsu be bad or good? Also sorry for the delay I have homework now, sadly. Well enough of my babbling on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho and probably never will tear tear.**

**Chapter 3 The new kid**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..." Hiei was sitting in a window sill resting. He woke up and sat there for 5 minutes listening to the alarm clock. Getting irritated he got up went up stairs and opened the door right when he opened the door the beeping got louder which caused him to cover his ears. Now extremely annoyed he went over to the alarm clock and started to press buttons. It didn't do anything except turn on some strange music that sounded like screaming to him (sum 41) so now it was even more annoying to him so he unsheathed his sword and was about to cut it in half but he looked at his sword and thought I just sharpened it I should wait. So he sheathed his sword and he grabbed the clock and using one hand smashed it in to a million pieces and smirked in victory.

He turned to Sango still sleeping and went over to her bed and kicked her bed and said "Wake up onna." she just rolled over as if ignoring it but she was asleep. So already mad he grabbed her cat kirara (she was wearing a collar that disguised her and her sent.) and threw kirara at her. She immediately woke up and tried to get in her fighting stance (since she had no idea what was going on she thought she was being attacked) but she was in tangled in her covers and she did not realize it until she jumped out of her bed and tried to put her feet in the right potion but couldn't move them and fell face first on the floor. She looked up and saw Hiei smirking at her and chuckling (not really laughing since he doesn't laugh to much) She was so mad that he woke her up (because she loves to sleep in.) and even madder that he was laughing at her "HIEI!" She screamed. He just smirked and pointed to her clock on the wall. She looked at it and panicked she ran around the room trying to find something to wear but couldn't tell what was dirty and not she was also was bickering at Hiei for not waking her up and asking him when he got up and so on.

Until Hiei left the room because he was annoyed of her so he went down stairs to fix himself breakfast.

She finally came down in a T shirt that was black and green that said Keep staring (and see were that gets you...) with a fist on the back of her shirt. She was also wearing dark blue jeans that were tore up. She ran down stairs and made some toast and sat and ate it "Ok since you are not going to school you are going to have to lock up for me Hiei got it?" "Hn." "Ok bey Hiei." she said and then left him to be by himself.

--------------------------------------------At School----------------------------------------------------

She got to the school just in time to see Kagome talking to some one and laughing nervously. Sango laughed she is probably talking about me right now she she looked at the kid she was talking to and it looked like the new kid he was kinda cute she thought he had black hair in a braid and a muscle shirt with black baggy pants. The new kid that Kagome was talking to looked at me and smiled and then said something to her and pointed to me she turned and looked relived and ran up to me with the new kid. "Sango its good to see you early for the first time." Kagome said in a playful manner Sango just laughed. "Sango this is Bankotsu, Bankotsu this is Sango." "Nice to meet you Sango." Bankotsu said with a smile. "Ditto." Sango said with a smile to mach his. "Ok well Sango he is your first class so can you take him?" she asked "Of course I can but will I." Sango said in a playful manner. Kagome just smirked at her. "Ok well I will see you after your first class." She said to him and left to go to her class. "Ok lets go to our class shall we." Sango said bowing towards the school. He laughed at her. "If you insist." He said jokingly. She smiled at him and they walked to there first class.

When they got there they got to there seats and since Hiei sits next to her and there was no sets except that one, he sat next to Sango. "Ok class open your books to 205" the teacher said boringly. Sango opened the book to a random page and took out some paper. Well me and Hiei used to write to each other since we were bored she thought so she took out her pencil and wrote a message down ( this means writing )

Hey what are you doing today after school She passed the note to him Nothing why He wrote Well if you want you can hang out with me and my friends Ok sounds great so are you a ditcher she took the note and smiled devilishly Maybe.. He took the note and smirked then lets get out of this class and hang out at that arcade down the street Sango took the note and smiled and put her stuff away and they left.

----------------------------------------------Two Hours Later-----------------------------------------

They came back to school and were chatting. "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!" Kagome yell at them walking towards them. Sango turned to her and smiled nervously at Kagome "We... Were ...uh... ummm...were ummm uh." Bankotsu cut her off "We were just site seeing." He said smiling. Kagome looked at both of them questionably but then smiled "Ok well we should go get lunch." She said still smiling. Sango smiled "Ok." Kagome went in to the school and when she did Sango sighed in relief.

"Thank Bankotsu you saved me from a long lecture so thanks I owe you one." she said "No probable besides I didn't want to get lectured too." He said smilling. Sango laughed "True, well come on we need to get some food before inuyasha gets there." she said and they both went in to eat.

When they got there Kagome and inuyasha were fighting aging. So they sat down listening to them bicker getting irritated Sango cleared her throat really loud so they could hear her they both turned immediately "Hi Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said since they didn't see her. Inuyasha looked at her and then at the boy next to her "Feh , who's that?" Inuyasha said and pointed to Bankotsu. "This is Bankotsu the new kid." Sango said while pointing at him. "Hi nice to meet you..." He stopped and thought of his name but Sango said it before he could say anything "Inuyasha." she said smiling at Bankotsu he blushed slightly and smiled back to disguise his blush.

Inuyasha watched them while they were chatting he saw how Sango was so nice to him which she usually isn't to new people. He didn't like her feeling so comfortable around him specially when she doesn't even know him he seem suspicious. He knew he was a little jealous of him but he had a feeling he was bad news. Then lunch was over and they all went to there classes and Sango decided that she would finish school today.

---------------------------------------While Sango was at school-------------------------------------

After Sango left Hiei decided to go and practice his swordsmen skills he went into her backyard and did his techniques for a few hours he started to get bored of fighting nothing so he left her house and locked up. He wondered around until Koenma called him in he decided to go in since he had nothing to do. When he got there Kurama was there and Yusuke. Koenma got out some picture and pointed to it, it had a boy or a teenager in a mask slaying someone "This is a assassin that needs to be killed the cops can not take care of this man or anyone else for that matter." Koenma said. "He is a very strong human that somehow possesses demon power we are not sure how so be careful around him he has A class or higher demon powers and is a swords master so dont underestimate him."

They all left his office and Yusuke was the first to speak. "So how are we going to find this guy specially if we dont have much information about this guy?" "We just have to wait until he strikes since he is using demon powers he should not be that hard to sense." Kurama said. They all walked together to the ice cream shop since school was almost over and there was no sense of them going back. They all got ice cream and sat down they talked a little but not much. "So I heard you and Kayko split up is that true?" Kurama asked. "Yeah but thats because she moved to America and she said she doesn't think a long distance relationship would work so we split up but I got over it." Yusuke said coolly.

They sat there in silence until Sango came in along with Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and some boy. "Hey guys I thought we'd find you here we came to show you guys our new friend." Sango said happily she grabbed the boy he was as tall as Inuyasha and had black hair long hair like Inuyasha except his was in a braid. "This is Bankotsu." she said holding his arm. "Bankotsu this is Kurama" she said pointing at him "Nice to meet you" Kurama said. "This is Yusuke." Sango said pointing at him. "Yo" Yusuke said. "And last but never least is Hiei!" she said pointing to him and smiling. "Hn" Hiei said. "Its nice to meet you all Sango has told me so much about you guys." Bankotsu said smiling.

Hiei looked at him and felt a very strange ora (sorry I suck at spelling) around him. Hiei did not like this guy he seemed so strange Hiei thought. He also thought it was strange that Sango was being so friendly to him it was very strange to him he wanted to tell her that she should stay away from him but knowing her she would do the opposite of what I say or anyone says for that matter.

They all enjoyed ice cream at chatted mostly Sango and Bankotsu. They were all having a good time unaware of the evil presets. (ooooooo spooky should I leave you all hear at the cliff hanger? Well that would be mean so I'll go on but dont expect a lot more)

--------------------------------Every one is saying good bey to go home---------------------------

"Well bey guys I need to get home my mom will have a fit if I am not home at 11 and its 10:30 I got to get home."

"I'll walk with you since my house is that way too." Yusuke said. I dont really want to go home alone. He thought (since he love to talk, likes company and since he wanted to make sure she got home safely).

"Ok." Kagome said I would like the company anyways I hate going home at night its so creepy she thought. So they both said good bey to everyone and left to head home.

"Well I should go home too" Kurama said. "Hiei are you coming?" Kurama asked.

"No." Hiei said emotionlessly. I need to talk to Sango alone He thought as he glanced at Sango.

"Ok. Well I got to get going" he said then he looked at everyone and then stopped at Inuyasha I would like some company on my long walk and me and Inuyasha have a few things to talk about Kurama thought. "Inuyasha would you like to walk with me your house is one the way." Kurama said calmly.

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha said. He's up to something Inuyasha thought so I might as well play along. So they both said good bey and left to head home.

"Well It looks like its just us." Sango said smiling.

"Actual it just leaves you and Hiei I have to go home." Bankotsu said.

"Oh well ok Ill see you tomorrow." Sango said kinda sadly.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Bankotsu said as he was waving and he disappeared into the shadows.

Sango looked at Hiei and then smiled "Well are you ready to go home." She asked and smiled at him (She seems to be very cheery at night she must be part a cat or something lol).

"Hn." The sooner the better he thought I need to talk to her and in public doesn't seem a very suitable place. He thought. So they started to walk home too.

A man or women smirked in the shadows she is perfect. The smirking man or women thought and then disappeared.

----------------------------------------With Yusuke and Kagome--------------------------------------

They were both walking in silence until Yusuke broke it. "So are you and Inuyasha still dating?" He asked.

"Ummm... Yeah why do you ask." She said curiously. Why would he care.

"Ummmm... no reason." He said nervously and scrached the back of his head as he blushed a little. But it was dark so she couldn't see it.

"Whatever." she said which made Yusuke sigh in relief. They continued walking and chatting a little about random stuff. "So your saying that Sango ditches because of the arcade and to try to beat you in all the games but hasn't succeed?" Kagome said in a disbelieving kinda way and stopped to look at him as if trying to see if he was joking or something 'CRASH' they both looked at the ally behind them to see what the noise was then they saw a shadow from the ally coming closer to the streets Kagome screamed and jumped behind Yusuke and grabbed on to him as if her life depended on it he put his had in to a gun ready for anything even though Kagome had no idea what he was doing she didn't care as long as she was safe she didn't care.

He was about to shoot whatever (he has some spirit power that he puts his had into a gun and says spirit gun just to let you know) came out of there until he noticed the shape and put his hands down and laughed. Kagome was watching him still scared and not knowing why he let his guard down until she looked back to the ally and saw a rat walking out of the ally. She sighed in relief and notice that Yusuke was staring at her.

"Ummm... you can let go now." Yusuke said. She jumped away quickly and blushed slightly but he didn't see. He laughed at her.

"Whats so funny!" Kagome said furiously. Why is he laughing at me!

"Ha... its just... Ha so funny ha ha ha..." "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Kagome screamed.

"You are so funny when your scared." He blurted out and then started busting up laughing. She frowned of course she thought and sighed inwardly. She looked at him to see him still laughing uncontrollably so she just started walking home leaving him to laugh his lungs out.

Finally when he regained control he caught up to Kagome. She sighed in frustration "I can find my way home thank you very much." she said still irritated with him.

"Hey dont get mad I just was telling you the truth thats all." He said defensively.

She sighed "I know and I'm sorry I just dont like to be made fun of I get enough of that when I am around everyone." She said a little more calmer.

"Sorry I guess I cant blame you I am teased a lot too and I hate it so you have every right to be angry with me." He said trying to make her feel better he felt like a piece of crap for being so mean to her she goes through the same thing I do he thought.

She smiled he is so much more gentle then I thought he was he is very kind I should of talked to him more she thought. "Its ok Yusuke I know you didn't mean it." She said and smiled he is such a good person she thought maybe better than Inuyasha.

"Well we should keep going." She looked around realizing that she had stopped I must of stopped when he was talking to me and I didn't notice. They continued walking home chatting and thinking of each other and why they didn't get to know each other long time ago.

When they got to Kagome's home they went to the front door and looked at each other they both looked into each others eyes they both felt a new emotion for each other that they never thought they would have then they started to get closer to each other they tried to stop but couldn't it felt so right what they were doing so they got closer and closer until... "Kagome is that you?" they both heard and then noticed that they were about to kiss and jumped away from each other and looked at the ground not knowing what to say Kagome finally regained composer and said "Ummmm ... My, my mom is calling me I need to leave." She said still nervous. Yusuke finally grasped what was going on and said "Yeah Yeah I need to get home to well bey." He said fast and they both went home and laid in bed thinking of that moment over and over aging not knowing if what they were going to do was right or wrong?

**Well I hate to be the one to end this but I think you can wait for the next one besides I need to see what you think of it before I go on well I think it was good but that is your choice to decide. Also thank you Curious-George5498 for your advice I try to use it as much as I can and for your review. Thanks everyone for your review I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Please Review, Thanks**


	4. A long night

**Authors note: Hey well I am back yaaaaa! Well Cookiiex thanks for your criticism I need to work on that stuff I know and will try but thanks aging. Anyway I have a few thing I need to clear up first Hiei and Sango dont know each other secrets because 1. She has here stuff at Kagome's 2. Sango dose not leave stuff around for him to find out things specially if she doesn't want him to find out. And with Hiei he dose not bring stuff to her house he also just stays the night at her house he doesn't really live anywhere. Also I will start to do the thoughts bold. For ex:**

**(I am thinking right now in my head **"now I'm not") **Got it ok on with the story. One more thing this is the night when everyone said goodbye to each other ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu or Inu ok ok.**

**Chapter 4 The long night**

Inuyasha and Kurama walked in silence until Inuyasha got irritated "Why did you want to walk home with me." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kurama smiled "Well I wanted to talk to you about the new kid." He said then his smile turned into a serous face.

"What about him." Inuyasha said rudely while thinking back to Sango and Bankotsu laughing and chatting together.

"Well I want to know what you think of him." Kurama said calmly.

"Feh, I think he is bad news thats what I think and Sango trusts him a little to much." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I dont like him ether he seem too suspicious to trust I dont know why Sango is trusting him so easily specially if she doesn't know him very well." Kurama said in agreement.

"Yeah it is very odd that she trusts him so much she is usually very cautious around people she just meets and now she seems to be the opposite. I dont know why she would trust him." Inuyasha said seriously. They both walked in silence for a while trying to think of a answer to Sango's odd behavior.

"Do you think it is because she likes him more than a friend?" Kurama said but with a hint of worry in his voice.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"Well think about it he is new and she is never nice to new kids, she never talks to them even when she shows them around, but now she is being nice and inviting a new kid to meet her friends and always smiling at him." Kurama said at that point they stopped walking at looked at each other and stared at each other until Kurama spoke "She is only that way with Hiei because he is her best friend and he is very important to her and now she is being that way with some one she hardly knows." Kurama finished.

Inuyasha stared at him **he is right she is treating that new kid like her best friend** "She is to good for that new kid." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kurama looked at him in shock **I guess he cares about her too (**he is going to have an argument with Yoko and to clear this up the Yoko thing he is a fox demon living inside a human kid)

Yoko: He likes Sango you retard.

Suchi: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

Yoko: He likes her thats what I am talking about but he cant have her because we are.

Suchi: YOKO! Why do you say that.

Yoko: Because she is the perfect mate.

Suchi: Suchi sighed in defeat. She is a great girl but we are not the right one for her.

Yoko: ...

Suchi: I think that there is another girl for us that will be just as good as her but for now we should wait until that girl comes around. Also I know Hiei is starting to have feeling for her and this is the first girl he has actually liked I think he deserves her.

Yoko: I guess your right there are plenty of beautiful women we just have to find one.

Suchi: Umm... sure I'll go with that. Then there conversation stopped and Kurama looked at Inuyasha "You are right but you dont deserver her ether." Kurama said seriously.

Inuyasha was shock that he said that "Wh... What do you mean?" He said trying to think of something to say.

Kurama sighed "Inuyasha I know you like her but she is not the right one for you I think that she deserves someone that will always be there for her and you cant because you care about Kagome too she need someone like... like Hiei." Kurama finished.

Inuyasha sighed **he is right I cant be there for her all the time she deserves someone that can like... like Hiei. ** "Your right but I cant change her mind about Bankotsu she likes him." Inuyasha said.

Kurama eyes got big** I forgot about him **"Your right..." Kurama looked up at the sky in thought "I've got it!" He said and looked at Inuyasha with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "We could help Hiei and Sango get closer and get Sango and Bankotsu apart!" Kurama (Yoko was mostly talking) said excitingly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said in aggrement. "But how?" Inuyasha said.

"Will make it up as we go." Kurama said. They both walked home chatting about different things but still thinking of what they will do to get Hiei and Sango closer.

---------------------------------------With Sango and Hiei--------------------------------------------

They both walked in silence until they got to her house she sat on the couch and sighed "Today was a long day..." She looked at the remote it was on the other side of the couch she sighed **I am not getting up I just sat down.** so she stared at it until Hiei spoke "Why are you so nice to that Bankotsu kid." She looked at him surprised "I dont know I just thought he might need some friends."

Hiei scoffed at what she said "You have never cared about new kids what makes him different." **she is lying to me.**

**Dammit, I guess I should tell him the truth.** She sighed "Well..." She looked at him "I like him he reminds me of Kurama so I thought that you guys would like him." She said**. Well at least it was the almost truth.**

Hiei read her mind when she said that he sighed **I guess I'm not going to get a real truthful answer.** He looked at her she was staring at the remote again **she is so odd.**

She turned around to see Hiei staring at her** He knows I'm lying **she grumbled inwardly. "Fine I'll tell you the truth." he Sat on the window sill by the remote she looked at him "Ok well I am nice to him because well... I... I kinda sorta... like him." She said and then blushed slightly and looked down.

"Hn." was all Hiei could say but inside he was heartbroken inside he wished he would of already told her he cared about her but he also was mad and wanted to kill that Bankotsu kid so she couldn't like him anymore. He looked out the window **Why do I have feelings for this ningen onna how can I?** He was deep in thought until he heard Sango yawn he turned around to see she was staring at him

**Why is he not saying anything I hope he wont kill Bankotsu I dont like love him or anything. I just have a crush on him thats all its not like he is more important to me than my friends and he is not more important to me than Hiei** "Hiei its not like I love him or anything you are my best friend and I care about you more than my crush, I mean that just common sense to care about your friend more than a crush." She blurted out but happy it came out right.

He felt happy when he heard 'I care about you more than my crush' he felt like all hope wasn't lost after all.** Wait a minuet why am I thinking this way I dont like her I can care less of who she likes** He thought to himself trying to make himself believe it.

They talked a little and until Sango was to tired to talk "I am really tired I think I am going to call it a night." She said yawning she went up stairs and was walking to her bed but when she took another step towards her bed she felt a sharp pain in her foot that made her scream Hiei came in right when he heard her scream with his sword out ready for anything, well almost anything.

Sango was on her bed looking at her foot and brushing it off she then looked at the ground to see what hurt her it was her alarm clock or at least part of it she looked at Hiei he looked at her and put his sword away she glared at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" She screamed

"Hn, I got ride of the announces." He replied. **She didn't notice it this morning what a baka**.

"That announces was 20 bucks and that was a gift from Kagome!" she said still irritated but calmed down a little.

"Hn,what a wast of money." Hiei said in a emotionless voice. But was smirking inside.

"HIEI!" Now back to furious. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Whats wrong with me ha what about you, you didn't even know that I broke your alarm clock until tonight." Hiei said smirking

"I was in a hurry and I was no walking around in that area you BAKA!" she yelled out now very mad which lead in to them both argued for awhile until Hiei won aging and she just glared at him. She layed in her bed only to feel a pain in her back "AHHHHHHH" She screamed he came back in to see her standing on her bed "Dammit." she jumped off her bed and looked at it "The rest of the alarm clock is on my bed it must of happened this morning when you broke it." she said angrily and tiredly.

"Hn" Was all Hiei said.

She sighed in frustration and tiredness "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." she said she went down stairs and layed on the couch and fell asleep right when she laid on the couch.

Hiei looked at her and smirked **she must be really tired.** He went over to the window sill and sat there he was about to fall asleep but he heard Sango shiver (he has super hearing) he looked at her and saw her shivering he got up and took the blanket from the couch and put it on her he was about to turn back to the window sill but something stopped him he looked down to see Sango holding his wrist he tried to pull his hand away with out waking her but couldn't. He sighed in defeat **I guess I could just sit hear until she wakes up.** So he sat there but sleep claimed him and he fell asleep.

In the morning Sango woke up still had her eyes closed she snuggled deeper into her pillow **wait what pillow?** she opened her eyes to see her head on Hiei's chest an his arm around her waist. She was in shock she had know idea how this happened and frankly didn't care but at the same time **I liked being close to Hiei and his muscular body wait what am I saying I dont I cant he doesn't like me and I dont like him we are only friends and thats all!** She said to herself trying to make herself believe it but failed. Her arguing with herself was interrupted by Hiei waking up she was in shock she didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes hoping he would still think she was asleep

Hiei woke up but he felt something on his chest he opened his eyes to see Sango laying on him and his arm around her waist **WHAT AM I DOING **He tried to move his hand away from her waist without disturbing her but her eyes shot open and all he remembers was her face furious face expression

------------when he was moving his hand-----------

Sango kept her eyes closed until she felt his hand move **HES FEELING MY ASS THAT JACKASSS!** She opened her eyes and slapped him so hard he was out cold she then relized what she just did and was shocked **Oh shit **she picked him up and set him on the couch and sat next to him still mad.

He woke up with a pounding cheek having know idea why he looked at Sango she was sitting next to him her arms across her chest and looking very irritated "What happened." was all Hiei could say.

She looked at him and glared then it hit him **Did she figure out my secret but how I dont understand... **She interrupted his thoughts "You grabbed my ass." she mumbled. He was relived **Good she hasn't figured it out I just grabbed her "**WHAT!" Hiei said confused and shock for the first time in along time.

Sango looked at him "you heard me you perv." She said in an irritated voice.

"What are you talking about I was just moving my hand away from you waist." He said but wished he didn't.

"WH... what I thought... never mind." she said then looked at him "Why was your hand there in the first place." She said smiling.

He blushed a crimson red but replied slyly "Why was you head on my chest?" He said and smirked under his now pink blush.

Now Sango was blushing a crimson red "Wh... I... Just... Ummm... I." She was defeat once aging. But she wouldn't go down so easily "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A... A ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him. He glared at her.

"Well at least I'm not a onna Bitch." Hiei said and smiled** She is so entertaining when shes mad and cute what no not cute not cute!**

"ARRRRR."She was now cursing at him and yelling at him and the neighbors are probably up now.

She was just about to punch him when 'Ding Dong' they both look at the door Sango still furious went over to the door and opened it forcefully her angry face turned into a surprised face "Bankotsu what are you doing here." He looked at her she was a mess he smiled I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me." He said still smiling. She looked at him then at herself **Man I look like shit** she sighed then looked back up to Bankotsu "Sure but can Hiei come with us?" She asked.

"Of course he can." He said. Sango smiled "Well I got to get ready but I'll meet you at I- hop ok." "Alright." And with that he left and she turned to Hiei.

"Well looks like me and you are eating out for breakfast." She said smiling.

"Hn." Hiei said looking at her **well at least she is inviting me and not going alone with that ningen.**

Sango went up stairs to get ready and Hiei was sitting down waiting for. She finally came down she was wearing a green tank top and dark blue jeans. "You ready." she said walking towards the door. Hiei got up and followed her out the door to go see Bankotsu at I- hop.

**Authors note: Well I think I should leave you hear and I'm sorry this wasn't a very good chapter I think it was well sorta weird. Also I am working on not letting my sentences run together and I think I am doing better. Sorry aging that it was a not so good chapter I had to do something with Kurama and Inuyasha liking her though and that is all I can think of. Well I hope it was alright and you can flame me if you want I know I deserve it for having a not so good chapter, but I try. Well tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or advise I am more than happy to hear it. Also sorry for my bad spelling I know I spelt a few things wrong sorry!  
**

**Please Review!**


	5. What a Morning

**Authors note: Hey I am back, sorry for the delay I had a writers block and homework. But I am so back and have a good story hopefully well I hope you like it.**

**I am thinking **

now I'm not

**Disclaimer: Do you really think anything has changed -sigh- I do not own Inu or Yu Yu happy.**

**Chapter 5 What a Morning **

They walked it to I hop and Sango went to the front desk. "Hi we are here with someone his name is Bankotsu." Sango said to the lady at the front desk.

The women looked at her papers on the desk "Umm... sorry I dont see any Bankotsu." She said still looking at her papers.

"Well I guess hes not here yet can we be setted than?" Sango asked.

"Of course!" The lady said with a very cheery voice. She took them to a seat and they sat down. They both just sat there in silence for a while just looking at the menu. Sango looked up from her menu to see Hiei staring at her. "You already know what your getting." Sango said trying to make a conversation instead of him staring at her. "Yes." Was all he said. She sighed **I am always the one talking so its like talking to a wall that says yes, no or the famous hn. **"Well what are you getting?" Trying to keep the conversation going also to get an idea of what to eat.

"Eggs and Bacon." Was Hiei simple response (Always the strait forward one).

"Oh." Sango replied while looking at her menu.** Hiei is so hard to have a conversation with, you would think that being friends with him for two years would pay off. **"So Hiei do you like bacon and eggs?" Sango asked trying to have a conversation.

"Hn." Hiei responded. Sango sighed. **This is going know were. **So she took out her cell and dialed Bankotsu.

Hiei looked at her cell **she is probably calling that baka ningen. **He looked out the window **I wonder why I have not been getting any missions lately.**

"Huh no answer weird." She said while looking at her cell "Wonder were he is?" She said mostly to herself.

-----------------With Bankostu When Sango and Hiei were heading there----------------------

He was sitting outside on a bench waiting for them looking at his watch, until a complicated song ring tone play (its weird Al. Lol he is so funny.) He took out his cell and answered it "Hello." Bankoustu said.

"Umm.. brother." He heard a little girls distressed voice. "Whats wrong Yin. (made her up!). "Uh well you forgot to umm... let out Tia (there dog).

"I'll let her out when I get back I already told you I'll be back in an hour or so." Bankostu said.

"Yes I know but Tia couldn't wait and so she kinda... well had an accident and mom is going to be back I thought you let her out and so I didn't let her out but I realized you didn't let her out when I found her umm well you know."

"Great.." he said sarcastically."I'll be there in a few minuets to clean it up."

"Ok." and with that he hung up and ran to his car to clean up the accident (poop).

When he got in his car he put his cell in his car and when he got to his house he forgot to take his cell out of his car.

-----------------------------------Back to Sango and Hiei----------------------------------------------

She looked at her cell and sighed **well I guess I can text Kagome. **

( **'sangos texting' **'kagome is texting' they text right away also they will be using text talk like lol, jk and nick names like Sango is San, Kagome is Kage, Inuyasha is Inu, Yusuke is Yus, Bankostu is Ban and Hiei is well Hiei.)

**'Hey what are u doing?' **'Hey I am waching Tv how bout u?' **'waiting for Ban he invited me to breakfast.' **'So its like a date!' **'Nope Hiei came too' **'Well at least ur with Hiei maybe u should ask him out.' **'What are u talking about' **'Well u like him dont u?' **'so he dose not like me that way!' **'u dont know that besides Hiei never really is the one to show his feeling' **'Haven't u heard the saying 'love changes people'.' **'What dose that have to do with anything?' **'-Sigh- if he 'loved me' or liked me that much he would ask me out because 'love changes people'.' **'AW! THAT IS SO SWEET AND KAWAII! I wish Inu was like that' **'he did ask u out didn't he?' **'Yeah but he is an ass' **'Lol I never said it changed there personality it just gives them courage to ask u out.' **'Oh lol'** 'So how was ur walk with Yus?' **'What?' **'Well I was just wondering I know u guys dont know really talk so I was just wondering' **'It was just a walk' (lie) **'Oh well I was just wondering' **There was a pause for a while she looked up to see Hiei staring at her cell she sighed, **He is so nose. "**I'm talking to Kagome."

Hiei looked up at her **She knows me to well. **"Hn." He said then looked away.

Before Sango could have a conversation with Hiei (or herself) Her cell viberated 'San?'** 'Yes Kage' **'Ok well what if u were dating someone and u thought u really liked him but then you meet this really great guy but u really dont know a lot about him but it feels so right to be with him and u want to be with both of them well not really ur heart tell u to go with the guy that makes u feel special but ur brain tell u its not right and ur boyfriend is right for u but ur boyfriend u dont feel the same u do with that other guy What would u do?' Sango stared at it for awhile **'What?' **'-Sigh- ok let just say ur dating Ban ok' **'Ok' **' And u injoy being with him but then u get to know lets say Hiei' **'wait I already know him very well' **'Lets act like u dont' **'ok got it I'm dating Ban and I dont really know Hiei right?' **'Yeah well than u get to know Hiei a little and u feel like he understands u and u feel so right when ur around him. But u are dating Ban and ur brain tells u he is the one u want to be with but ur heart says Hiei is the one for u what would u do.' **'Well first off ur brain is telling u that because thats what u want to think but I would follow my heart because if u dont u will regret it.' '**Really?' **'Of course why not?' **'Yeah ur right well I got to go do something so TTUL!' **'Alright TTUL!'** And with that she put her cell back in her pocket.

---------------------------------------Hiei's Prov.--------------------------------------------------------

He wached her put her cell away she looked at him and smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes **she is so weird. **He turned to the window and stared out the window Hiei stared at it for awhile until he heard tapping on the table he turned his attention to it he stared at her fingers then looked up at Sango she smiled. "Hiei I was wanting to tell you something and this just seems like the perfect time." Now Hiei was paying full attention to her. "Ok well I have something I need to tell you I should of told you along time ago but it never really came up." Hiei stared at her **what is she trying to tell me. **"Ok her I go" She whispered to herself but Hiei heard it. "Hiei I am..."

( I think I should leave you guys here but it would be so cruel dont you think. Well I guess I could go on but dont expect a lot!)

She never got to finish her sentence which made Hiei very mad because he really wanted to know he tried to read her mind but all he got was **'Dammit I was so close'** they were interrupted by Sango's cell. She takes it out and answers it.

-------------------------Sango's prov.-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello." she said a little irritated.

"Sango its me Bankostu I'm calling to tell you I cant make it to breakfast I am really sorry Sango I wish I could go but I have to go out of town today and I forgot about it I am so sorry please forgive me."

Sango was still a little irritated but hide it "Thats ok Bankostu I hope you have fun on that trip I have to go so bey Bankostu." She said trying to finish her conversation with Bankostu.

"Alright Bey Sango" Bankostu said and she hung up and put her cell in her pocket.

Hiei was staring at her "He is not coming but we can still eat here right?"

Hiei really didn't care if he was coming he wanted to hear what she was going to say. "Hn, what were you going to tell me before we were interrupted." Hiei said emotionlessly. Sango stared at him "Oh well I was going to say that.." She sighed **ok Sango you can do this just say it. "**Hiei I am a..." Once aging she was interrupted but this time it was from Hiei's phone (you know that thing that Koenma gave them to keep in contact with them) Hiei was very disappointed. She looked at his phone and frowned "Well I guess I should tell you some other time and anyways I need to go bey Hiei" She said and left Hiei at the empty table. He growled and went into the bathroom and answer it. "What!" He said harshly

Koenma stared at him than spoke "We have a small mission for you it should only take a few minutes." And with that a portal opened up he walked in to is to see his new mission.

------------------------------------With Sango----------------------------------------------------------

She went to Kagomes house to see if she was home also to grab her weapons because she sensed a demon near by. She went inside to see that Kagome was not home she looked around for her weapons and took them and was just about to leave when she heard a knock on the door she was curious so she opened the door. It was Inuyasha "Is Kagome home." Inuyasha said a little sadly.

Sango looked at him oddly the only time she has seen him like this was when his mom died "No, but whats wrong." I said in a concerned voice.

He looked at me for awhile and then sighed "I'm moving." he said in his regular voice.

I stood there shock **HE IS MOVING! **"What!" I said shock.

He sighed aging "I am moving to America." He said trying to have the smallest conversation he could.

Sango stared at him for a while **I cant believe it he is moving me and him have been friends since him and Kagome met I was the one that introduce Kagome to him! I was the one who helped him when his mom died I... I-"**I Don't understand why would you be moving." I said the last part out loud.

"I have no choice my dad wants us to move and I am leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha said in a soft voice.

I stared at him then I did what I have not done in along time I cried not a lot just a little but it hurt so much I didn't want him to leave me "You promised you would stay with me until we were old hags" I blurted out still having some tears roll down my cheek the tear burned my face it felt as if my face was being burnt up and my stomach felt like it was stabbed.

He stared at me and a tear fell from his eye. Before I knew it he embraced me with a hug I did the same. We embraced each other for a long time until he said "I have to go I am sorry Sango." He said in a whisper he let go of me and gave a warm smile "I'll miss you Sango you have been a very good friend." He said.

I smiled back "Not as good as a friend you've been to me." He smiled and hugged me one last time this hug was a warm and a hug that telled me 'I will away be here for you by heart'

he let go of me and smiled "Bey."

I stared at him and another smile crept on my face "Bey."He gave me one last warm smile and turned around. I wached him leave it was as if a piece of my heart was taken away when I wached him leave. I was so sad I did not know what to do and the only thing I could think of was call Hiei I was about to take out my phone but I stopped when I heard screaming. I looked at my weapons. **I'll talk to Hiei later I have a job I promised my dad I would do. **I grabbed my weapons and left the house to kill the demon.

-------------------------With Hiei------------------------------------------------

"Hiei I need you to kill a demon that is roaming around the town." Koenma said Hiei sighed **the sooner I do this the sooner I find out what Sango wanted to tell me**. "Fine."

Koenma looked at him shocked that he did not argue but then opened the portal. "There you go." Koenma said and with that Hiei left to slay the demon.

**Alright that is my chapter sorry it was short I just had to leave it here the next chapter should be very good and sad. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am very sorry for my bad spelling and grammar. I hope you liked it review please Flames are accepted. **

**Review please! I will update as soon as I can! While you are waiting you should read Trip to the past by Black Dragon Wave Master! It is a very good story so far! Thanks for reading my story and all your wonderful reviews.**


	6. Secrets are reaveled and a new bond form

**Ok this one will be sad I wanted to do this because she is sad now so when she sees Hiei she will be more upset so it will make more since that she will be very mad. Also I am ending this story soon there will be only a few chapters left like 1 or 2 but no more than that. Also forgive my bad gramar and spelling.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or Inu if I did they would be combined and it would be and awesome show.**

**Chapter 6 The secrets are revealed and a new bond forms**

----------------------------With Hiei------------------------------------

He goes through the portal and ends up at a street with a frog demon or something like that. It had a head like a frogs but it stood up on two legs. It turned to Hiei and lunged at him. He dodged it easily and took out his kantana (I have no idea how to spell it sorry.) and was about to slice him but before he could he saw a huge boomerang coming strait towards him and the demon before it could slice him in half he jumped up but the boomerang still coming towards him he turned around and used his sword to slice it in half still in the air. He cut it in half and fell on to the ground on his feet. He looked at the demon to see that it was sliced in half by the boomerang. He turned to see a women standing there in a demon slayer outfit he focused his vision on her and realized it was Sango he stared at her in wide eye just as she was at him they stared at each other Hiei's mind was running with questions not knowing what to do. Then all of a sudden she ran he watched as her figure faded. 'Why did she just... run?' He thought as he stared at the direction she left. 'Maybe she was... scared of me.' He looked down at his sword to see his reflection. 'I guess this is what the I deserve' He stares at his reflection trying to think of what he did wrong and how he can fix it. He sighed 'I dont need her she was just an obstacle that I have to over come and will.' He thought in denial.

He walked around having no idea were he was going he just wanted to get his mind off Sango.

--------------------------------------With Sango-----------------------------------

She still could not believe she saw her best friend slaying a demon 'he lied to me (he didn't really lie to her but she is so upset and confused.) just like Inuyasha.' The more she thought that way the more her blood boiled she kept running not caring were she was heading she just wanted to run away from all this so she never had to face it all her problems seem to be chasing her so she ran faster thinking that her problems would give up. 'Why... why cant I just have a peaceful life with my friends I... I wish that I never saw Hiei slaying that demon I wish Inuyasha never had to leave... I wish that every thing could be like it was.' She laughed inside 'I wish, I wish that is silly wishes dont come true and what is done is done.' She slowed down her pace into a walk. She looked down at her feet 'I guess this is what I deserve I have always had a bad life nothing ever went my way.' She stopped and stared at her feet watching water form on the ground. From her tears and the rain 'My mom... My dad... My... my brother.' she lifted her hands and stared at them watching them shake from the cold weather but she did not feel it she felt so hot she felt on fire 'All died because I could not protect them.' tears fell from her eyes faster and she started to sob she covered her face with her hands trying to stop the crying but it only worsened. 'And just when I thought my life was turning around more problems arise.' she looked behind her and stared at the empty street with tears in her eyes. 'I want to give up and just sit in my self pity and not care... but ... but I cant I promised my mom I would never feel pity for myself.' She looked at the road ahead. 'I promised her I would move on and not wallow in my self pity.'

I started walking again I wiped my tears away. 'I have to leave get away move on forget about friends in the end they just hurt you'. Then I felt the wind blow in my face and heard a faint whisper "Don't give up." I looked around 'it sounded like my mothers voice' I thought in confusion.

Then the wind blew harder this time the voice was louder and commanding "Don't run." 'It sounded like my dad.'

She stopped and looked at the sky then there was another breeze with a voice stronger than the first but gentler than the second "Don't hide." That was her brothers voice she stared at the gray and gloomy sky 'but she wanted to run she wanted to hide and she wanted to give up it felt pointless not to... so...' "Why?" I whispered.

Then the wind blew once again and she heard all there voices. "Because he needs you." They said. She stared at the sky for a while trying to figure out if she is going crazy or if that really happened. Then she repeated what they said to her in her head 'Don't give up, don't run, don't hide... because he needs you...' she tried to think of who would need her and the only one that came up in her head was 'Hiei..' she tried to think of some one else but he was the only one that came to her mind 'He dose not need me... dose he? He aways seems to watch me stay with me... maybe he dose need me and he dose not realize it... yet...' she smiled she looked back up at the sky and whispered "Thank you."

With that she started running she didn't care if she just wanted to think he needed her she didn't care because she needed him and she had a feeling he needed her. She kept running trying to find him not knowing where she was going she only had one person on her mind and she was going to find him.

--------------------------With Hiei-----------------------------------------

Hiei was walking around with his head staring at the ground he felt... sad, he tried to ignore it but it just got stronger and stronger. 'Why do I feel this way she is just a onna (women) a pathetic ningen (human)... right?' He sighed and looked up at the sky that poured out tears 'it looks like the sky feels my pain.' He looked at the sky trying to think of what he will do now. 'My life seemed to revolve around... Sango...' He sighed inwardly 'Now what am I going to do...'. He looked back down at the ground and continued walking 'I don't think I can just forget about her she was...' he smirked at his mistake 'she is so important to me.' He went over to a wall and leaned on it watching the cars pass by 'I finally have realized how much I want her... no, need her...' He looked back up at the sky 'I guess I will never really be truly happy... I was so close in finding happiness what I have been searching for all this time and not even realize it. She made me happy and I wanted her more that just a friend I wanted to hold her... touch her... kiss her...' He sighed

'but I cant now she is gone and probably never coming back... because... because' He looked back at the cars and sighed again 'if only I knew. Maybe it was because she was scared of me or maybe it was because she hates me.' he sighed again 'no matter what the answer is it will be something bad.' He got off the wall and started walking again he stared strait ahead 'I have to move on as much as it pains me to do it I have to I cant wait for her if she is not coming back.'

He was walking to Kurama house when he heard his name being called. He turned around and to his surprise he saw Sango running after him waving her hands in the air telling him to wait. He stopped and looked at her in shock 'What is she doing chasing after me.'

She finally caught up and stopped in front of him her eyes were puffy from crying and her eyes looked dull. He stared at her in confusion and shock at first he thought she was going to fight him but when she rapped her arms around him that thought was quickly dismissed. He had know idea how this happened all he knew is he really like it so he embraced her and he held her for a while he was happy and confused at the same time but he did not want this moment to go away so he held her tighter hoping this was not a dream and if it was is would never stop.

Finally she said words that he never thought he would hear "Hiei I need you." she whispered. At first he held her in shock 'Wha-what did she say?!?'. He kept repeating what she said in his head finally in sunk in and he felt warm inside a feeling he had never experience before but he loved it even though it was strange to him he still loved it. He held her tighter.

"I need you too." He whispered to her in her ear she felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside that made her feel so alive she looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes 'he needs me too.' she thought with joy.

When he saw her look at him with such joy in her eyes he felt the happiness he wanted for so long and did what he wanted to do for a very long time. He kissed her at first it was just lip to lip but when she kissed him back he took that as a sign to deepen the kiss and when he did he felt so good he did not want to stop but she did so she broke the kiss so since he did not want to stop he kissed her neck as she moaned he smirked inwardly and climbed up her neck with kisses until he got to her lips and once again he kissed her lips and she kissed him back with no hesitation. They had a make out session for about 3 or 4 minuets. Finally they stopped at stared at each other she was still in his arms and his grip around her never loosened although it did move down to her waist instead of her neck.

"I love you Hiei." she whispered in his ear with much love.

His heart skiped a beat when she said that it meant so much to him to hear those words come out of her mouth and he finally realized he loved her to he love the way she would get mad the way she would smirk and the way she smiled. He looked into her eyes and saw that she truly meant it. "I-I love you too." He whispered the words he never thought he would say but he said them and it felt good to.

**THE END!!!!**

**LOL JK but the next chapter will be all the character in like 5 or 7 years from now. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope that my story wasn't a total failure. Well please review! Also thank you so much for your reviews they have inspired me to keep writing without your reviews I would have stopped writing and I would of never finished my story but thanks to all of you I will finish soon! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
